


Претендентки для сына

by polosaty13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Леди Ведингтон размышляет о девушках сына





	Претендентки для сына

У шестидесятилетней леди Ведингтон была мечта. И чем старше становилась женщина, тем больше казалось, что мечта эта несбыточна. Она хотела чтобы её сын Джонатан наконец женился и порадовал любимую матушку внуками и внучками.  
Он даже говорил о трех своих самых любимых девушках все дни напролёт.  
Одна была жгучей брюнеткой с фарфоровой кожей и коралловыми губами. Можно сказать, классическая красота. Чуть раскосые глаза, изящные руки, хрупкая фигурка. Одежда у девушки была словно у принцессы, с пышными юбками и рукавами, вышитые по краям и низу, украшенные бисером и жемчугом. Девушку звали Джульетта. Стеснительная, она предпочитала книги общению, проводя большую часть своего времени в старинной библиотеке, с ногами усевшись на кушетку и погрузившись в текст с головой. Встретил её Джонатан, когда был в Париже в командировке. Возможно весна, так называемая пора любви, повлияла на настроение или же знак свыше, но Джульетта была украдена из своей библиотеки в большой мир. Впрочем, она была не против.  
Следующая — голубоглазая блондинка, с нежной, почти материнской улыбкой. В золотистых платьях, чью пышность подчеркивал кринолин, рюши, бантики и бусы. она походила на фею или волшебницу. Грудь зачастую подчеркивал ажурный корсаж, а так же она любила носить небольшие шляпки, кокетливо сдвигая их немного вбок. Эта же напротив была общительная, любила балы, гулять в лесу, даже охоту и верховые прогулки. Внутри Бриджит словно горело солнце, освещая все вокруг. Наверняка, именно это тепло и заметил сын леди Ведингтон, когда увидел девушку впервые. И затем просто не мог оторвать взгляда и мысли крутились только вокруг обворожительной веселой блондинки.  
Последнюю же, Алису, нельзя было назвать обычной девушкой. Она меняла не только прически, но и цвет волос, удивляя всех вокруг как длинными синими волосами, так и сиреневым каскадом с фиолетовыми кончиками. Карие глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами, выражали уверенность и непокорность этому чопорному миру. Отражал это так же и гардероб девушки, состоящий из странных сочетаний цветов - чего только стоит красная юбка, которую Алиса обычно носит с голубой атласной рубашкой - а также материалов и нередко стилей. Она была бунтаркой и художницей, не терпящей лести и подхалимства. Вероятно, Джонатан был покорен не с первого раза. И не со второго, но в виду того что они часто сталкивались на одной выставке, он постепенно присмотрелся к ней и словно открыл для себя что-то новое. Примерно как, когда ходишь вокруг дома, старого, с виду не уютного и вызывающего. Но когда открываешь дверь, внутри чувствуешь настоящие тепло и уют.  
Сделав глоток черного чая с молоком, леди Ведингтон тяжело вздохнула. Время шло и уверенность, что её сын женится таяла с каждым годом.  
Конечно, есть эти три девушки. Казалось бы, подтолкни сына или выбери сама и пусть все будут счастливы.  
Но была одна проблема.  
— Добрый день, матушка, — поздоровался вошедший в гостиную Джонатан и поцеловал свою мать в щеку. — Ты просто не представляешь что я купил для Джульетты! Черное платье с пышными рукавами и золотой вышивкой. А для Алисы парички заказал. Был там один просто замечательный, такой розовый, кудрявый. Думаю, ей стоит немного изменить стиль для следующей фотосессии. Но и малышку Бри я не оставил без внимания, заказал для нее три пары новых чулок и пять пар туфель.  
Леди снова вздохнула и сосредоточилась на чае.  
Эти девушки были куклами.


End file.
